happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Death and Injury/Gallery 1
Standing and Dead S4E5 Poor!.png|Flippy's ashes are not meant to be spread. S4E2 Lammy suffering.png|This one's confirmed by Kenn Navarro. Burn2.png|So is this one. S3E9 SF Pop, The Mole and Handy.png|Handy actually knows they're all dead and is cheering any way. This makes more sense when you remember that Pop is an idiot and The Mole is blind. S2E9 Mime's death.png|Dead Mime, seconds before his head falls off. S3E14 Elevatordeath.png|It's like he didn't feel a thing. Sin título (5).png|Disco Bear's so desperate that he's dancing with a corpse. Burntbyyoyo.png|Strange how his legs got longer. S4E3 Twirlingdead.png|Sliced in half, but still on two legs. Halfofnutty.png|And he sticks the landing. Distractedwithtoy-0.png|The force is weak with Petunia. Twoprongs.png|Notice Petunia has been flattened as well. BDYTYA_25.png|How can Giggles' eyeballs still be in her head if she was sliced horizontally? Snap37.png|Didn't see that coming. S3E6 Petunia hammer.png|The Pod Lumpy just wants to fix her. S3E11 Shifty's death.png|Really, Shifty. Also, where did the blood that he slipped on even come from? S3E14 Chopped Mime.png|How would hitting an axe against elevator doors help in the first place? Skeletons.png|Mime, Toothy, and Disco Bear are disintegrated by Cub's vomit. Blackenedflaky.png|Flaky after being electrocuted. GOWAB popandcubfates.png|That's for reducing Cub to a dog. SWTW1.png|Talk about getting caught in a vicious "ice-cycle". ECEG2.png|His stance is pretty impressive, considering how babies can barely stand when they're alive. BDz2.png|Strange enough as it is, Lumpy lost his foot before this scene. YBmeC1.png|Poor Giggles. S4E9 Another Sniffles' Death 2.png|Where have we seen this before? Sme2.png|At least he got a strike. 1223232434.png|Where did his eyes go? DUaT1z.png|All girls cringed at this death. Eaten S4E4 PP Birds.png|I call this "feeding the birds". Tffgftgtfgftg.png|People need to stop dragging Flaky places. Only_quills_and_dandruff.png|What did I just tell you? HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 10.png|Just living up to its name. S3E21 Dead Mr. Pickels.png|Even Mr. Pickels has been killed at least once, assuming that he's not just an inanimate object. HTF TV Mime to five 70.png|Giggles after being attacked by killer ducks. S3E9 Russell's skull.png|Russell, chewed to the bone by his own fish. S2E10 Sniffles.png|If you're in a same place as a sugar-addicted friend, NEVER.....EVER.....disguise yourself as a candy cane! S3E5 Injuried Lumpy.png|Lumpy's relationship with animals in a nutshell. Milk Pong face.png|Lumpy's face devoured by a rat. Deathbyturtle.png|This turtle was hungry for moose. Wp_swarm.png|These seagulls don't know the difference between injured and dead. Anteating.png|It's not just the Tree Friends who get in danger... sharkeatsgull.png|See what we mean? Deadgoat.png|It's eat or be eaten. Grind.jpg|"Okay, I'm going to freeze myself starting tomorrow!" ~28 - Happy Trails Pt. 2 - Jumping the Shark.png|Either Lifty or Shifty gets eaten by sharks... 2ndTrails15.png|...then the other one follows suit. Stayback.png|Before. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_68.png|After. Terrifiedcrowd.png|It was confirmed that everyone in the circus is killed by the ducks. Winginit7.png|Cuddles getting eaten by a shark. Godzira.png|Lumpy, Cub, and Pop getting eaten by Godzilla. Godzilla!.png|Flaky about to be eaten by Godzilla. S3E1 The Demon eats Petunia.png|Squid demons enjoy human flesh. Or anything close. S3E9 Bloodonfloor.png|Petunia is about to endure what Giggles went through... S3E9 Toiletdeath.png|...being eaten butt-first by a piranha. SPtoG1.png|Russell spaghetti. FAtoZ.png|Petunia's dead, but Lumpy isn't. PSS1.png|This shark is hungry for skunk. TES1.png|How's that snake supposed to fit Toothy's big head in its mouth? Eaten cuddles.png|What is up with these seagulls? Eaten handy.png|R.I.P. Handy S1E6 Dontgeteaten.png|This is only a flesh wound Army.jpg|These pooches have managed to kill the one who destroyed the moon once. Decapitation (head comes off) IRE1 Violence Cartoon.png|The beginning of the entire carnage! Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-05h27m56s115.png|Sorry, Mole, I didn't see you there. STV1E13.1 Cuddles and Flippy's deaths.png|If this is a blood pool, where's the diving board? All there is is Cuddles and Flippy's remains. S3E23 Wtf 033.png|Do you wanna build a snowman? S4E1 Petundeath.png|Never rest where someone can stomp on you. S4E1 Look dad! A fallen head!.PNG|"OOH!" Cub seems fascinated. S4E1 You're Kraken Me Up Giggles.png|How the Kraken makes puppets. S3E21 He is dead.png|The only time Mole killed himself with his driving. S4E3 Buns of Steal 21.png|Lifty's veins are very strong. S4E9 Sniffles Without His Head.png|Nothing says "off with his head!" like a guillotine. Lltn_Dead_giggles.png|Who knew a sweater could do this? Spine_detachment.png|This didn't go well. S4E5 Headbowl.png|That's one creepy chip bowl. S1E3 Gigglesbeheaded.png|Splendid should try flying with his eyes open next time. Goof10.PNG|Say "cheese". TWSotT PetuniaBeforeDeath.png|Giggles with her neck severed. TWSotT AllDied.png|Petunia with her neck severed. S4E6 PYB33.png|This is definitely a keeper! Aw_shucks_cvbnnm.PNG|The carnival isn't safe. False Alarm 20.png|You can probably guess the reference. S4E5 Headpopsoff.png|Pop's head popped off! S3E24 After the destruction.png|Toothy lost his head. Truffles lost his body. IOYH_headoflumpy.png|This is what happens when you piss off your neighbor. IF2z.png|Disco Bear experiences an unexpected outcome of hitting a cable. WI1.png|Sniffles is always one step a-head. OofSOofM2.png|Mimes, pumpkins, no difference, really. WO2.png|Just when she thought she was safe. Sme3.png|You can use your head for many things, bowling is not one of them. IF3z.png|Someone couldn't weight to put that down. CTofL1.png|Fallout Boy sure loves to roll. KitR1.png|Flaky after being used like a mace. BofF2.png|Who knew the library could be dangerous? Tear-off.png|She isn't a slave anymore...right? S4E1 KMUP34.png|Squid-Cub Skinned Alive Claw.png|Claw machines are rigged so that they can kill Cuddles! STV1E13.3 Faceless Fliqpy.png|Flippy and Fliqpy's "face off". Hangingfordearlife.png|A horrific type of atomic wedgie... Skinless.png|...one that takes off more than just your undies.. Famiar.png|You're better off NOT being saved by Splendid. LBE2 Confirmed Death.png|Why is all of the skin on Russell's face a simple line here. Shreddinglump.png|Lumpy is skinned alive by The Mole. Mimephotos2.png|Mime's death in See What Develops. Toothythroughlumpy.png|The lower half of Toothy is skinned off, most likely by Lumpy's ribs. S3E19 redmeat.png|Mime after Fliqpy's attack. JBC_Easter_splendid.png|Splendid takes his job as Easter Bunny very seriously. LitS1.png|You shouldn't push Flaky places either. WW3.png|The most well-known suicide death in the series. EforYtoS2.png|Flippy wearing Shifty's skin. Skinned_flaky_.png|The result of dropping a porcupine down a cardboard chimney. S3E1 Pantsed by demon.png|The result of holding onto a cabinet door while a demon pulls on your waist. S3E4 Lost grip again.png|Maybe a smaller sucker would have been better... S3E8 Lumpy's injury.png|Lumpy fails at being a moose now. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 15.png|This is actually quite accurate. LBE2 Ending 4.png|I think it likes her. Tumblr pezdyx8AZv1t0fo2ho1 1280.jpg|Storyboard scrapped. ThCANHWD2B.jpg|Skin parachute S4E1 KMUP19.png|Definitely not the squid from that other time. S4E1 KMUP30.png|That isn't where his teeth should be and it actually is quite disturbing. Topped Off S4E3 BOS Dead Shifty.png|It doesn't pay to be bad... S3E23 Wtf 028.png|...but in HTF it doesn't to be good either. S4E7 Lammy's death.png|Never pop bubbles in your pool. S4E4 Sniffles' Death.png|Sniffles brain is good for things like painting the sidewalk. Different_blood_color.png|She could have ducked. She knew what was happening. STV1E1.2 99.PNG|The effects of a sheet of ice slicing your head, yet also breaking the laws of physics. S3E9 SF Mime.png|Spock does not approve of this. S3E11 Swelter Skelter Nutty's death 2.png|Nutty has a very fragile skull. Like an eggshell. S3E13 Flaky's death.PNG|Flaky's been topped off twice. S4E5 Headbowl.png|How did those chips get there? Headslice.png|If it wasn't for Cubtron's crying, this wouldn't have happened. (possibly) Brainyolk.png|If you were a giant, these would be the perfect eggs. S1E4 Crazyantics dead Sniffles.PNG|Sniffles after a run-in with his natural enemies. Hurdle2.png|Always tie your shoes first. ASforSE2.png|Toothy is now pac-beaver. IaJ2.png|This must be a "cymbal" for something. ECEG3.png|Amazing how the brain isn't cut in half. DUaT1z.png|Guess we know what happened to Petunia's hair. BofF1.png|Paper cuts run deep. ASforSE3.png|Sorry Handy, didn't see you there. STV1E1.2 PT2 61.PNG|New topping off! SP Petunia death.png|Never put Lumpy in charge. STV1E13.3 Head slicing.png|Just like Handy. Posthumous Acts (caused by the dead) Cuddles and Giggles kissing while dead.png|Til' death do us part. Or maybe after that. S4E4 PP Handy.png|The Mole posthumously kills Handy. S3E18 Htf3.png|Lumpy posthumously performed his stunt and killed Toothy. S3E20 Breaking Wind 25.png|Handy posthumously kills Toothy. cub concrete solution.png|Cub posthumously killed by Nutty's cement-filled stomach. Pooiou.PNG|Cuddles (and Lumpy) posthumously kill Handy. S4E3 BOS Dead Shifty.png|Lifty avenges his own death. popsthumously.png|Pop's corpse helps the environment punish Lumpy. Bbfhdrhfuhuhtfg.png|Toothy posthumously kills Fliqpy... Zombiehole.png|...and a bunch of other characters. RH5z.png|Disco Bear was killed posthumously by Flaky. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 8.png|Flaky posthumously kills Disco Bear again. WTracks163.png|Lumpy posthumously kills Giggles, Petunia, and Sniffles. Doublekill.png|Flaky posthumously kills The Mole. At the same time Nutty posthumously killed them both. Trapped_Arm.png|Shifty posthumously drags Lifty to the bottom of the ocean. Destroyed_Bridge.png|Nutty and Lumpy both caused this. Towngoesboom.png|Since Petunia started the fire in this episode, she posthumously kills almost every character who dies. S3E7 Earhealingfire.png|Giggles posthumously burns all of these characters. S3E23 NTP30.png|The Mole is posthumously killed by Handy and Lumpy. S3E21 Toothy's ironic death.png|Lumpy posthumously kills Toothy. S4E2 Lammy suffering.png|Sniffles posthumously kills Lammy. S4E7 ST The Mole.png|Every character in Spare Tire was posthumously killed by Pop and Lumpy. AW210.png|Lifty and Shifty posthumously kill Petunia. Cement Block.png|He does it again! Stomach..png|Sneaky posthumously rips out a tiger soldiers stomach. TTIM_22.png|Sniffles threw the cursed idol to Cub... Treasure_those_Idol_Moments.png|and Cub's carcass did the same to Flaky. S4E4 Herewegoagain.png|Sniffles posthumously gets Lumpy killed by his pet. S3E14 Giggles' death.png|Pop posthumously kills Giggles, while simultaneously killing Handy and Cub. Rocketroadkill.png|Sniffles is posthumously killed by Disco Bear when his Disco Ball knocks over his rocket. Hotsteam.png|Disco Bear might have posthumously killed Lumpy. 2ndTrails28.png|Sniffles posthumously flies Flippy and Handy in the sun. Popslatereaction.png|He also posthumously kills Cub. LitS2.png|Flaky posthumously killed Cuddles. ASforSE4.png|Nutty, killed by a dead Sniffles' mechanical airplane. IGyouUmyS1.png|Sniffles, posthumously grabbing a first aid kit (a little too late). BD4z.png TisYK3.png|Cuddles posthumously helps Flippy with one of his kills. WO3.png|Nutty posthumously flings Lumpy off his board. IaJ3.png|Sniffles' organs made this happen. StrainK.png|Cuddles' dead body kills Toothy with a strainer. IaS1.png|Mime posthumously kills Handy. Deadlumpycop.jpg|Handy posthumously kills Lumpy. AYW1.png|Pop... AYW3.png|...and Mime are posthumously killed by Disco Bear's and Sniffles' wishes. Burn-induced S3E7 Gigglesburnt.png|Looks like someone tried the spicy nachos. S3E14 Giggles' death.png|Pop and Handy burnt to a crisp. SA_Dead_Giggles.png|Giggles killed when hot tea boils her brain. STV1E1.2 PT2 37.PNG|Splendid's heat vision turns Lumpy into a cosmonaut. Stayin' Alive 50.PNG|Both of these deaths involved heat. STV1E4.2 Lumpy's death.png|Lumpy after an encounter with Petunia's heater. marshmellows and porcupine.png|Just roasting some marshmallows... and a porcupine. STV1E13.2 Burning Mime.png|There's no limit to how much pain Mime can stand without making a peep. S3E18 Brake the Cycle Explosion.png|This was supposed to happen to Russell. burntbyyoyo.png|This started with his crotch. Burningdisco.png|What's worse than being burnt all over and not being able to see whats causing it? Eyesashes.png|If the ashes don't spread immediately, try using a baseball. Ls2.PNG|Pop is the victim of a fire engine exploding. Discoonfire.png|Disco Bear's inferno. Burn2.png|I think that pizza might have needed to cool a little longer. S1E4 Crazyantics Antlion killed Sniffles with fire.PNG|The first time the ants have killed Sniffles. Magicfail.png|Another magic act gone wrong. 97STS.png|That girl is on fire. Pop_boils.png|So are these bears. 2ndGTB110.png|Why lasers aren't legal in parks. STV1E1.2 PT2 61.PNG|Amazing how she is able to survive with half her head missing. Axeburn.png|Kind of reminds me of House Warming. S3E14 5.png|So much paper work wasted. AW117.png|At least he got the fire truck he's always wanted. Carolchaos.png|Giggles would be the one character out of the four to burn. 2ndGTB90.png|I swear this is like the 1000th time this has happened to these two. STV1E1.2 From Hero to Eternity.png|This leads to the Earth's core where there is lava. BBQSmL19.png|Charcoals or grills don't sit well inside or out. Deadpop.png|Another burning death for Pop? He is on fire! 104STS.png|Sniffles, Flaky, Lifty, Shifty, and Petunia are debatably killed by Lumpy's lights. JBC_Firey_grave.png|Petunia's 10,000th fire related death/injury. SWiF2.png|Shifty burns to death by melting gold. FB3z.png|Flippy invents the first skunkburger. BDYTYA 39.png|Those are not special effects. GtheB1.png|Lifty and Shifty killed by boiling water, thanks to Splendid! KitR2.png|How to cook Petunia. HT1.png|This is what they get for dumping Lumpy. WtoF3.png|These two can't seem to stop setting themself on fire. ECEG4.png|Toothy should've put on some sunblock. Second Serving Promo.JPG|Cuddles is not microwavable. Sliced, Diced, Chopped, Cut, and Split S3E14 Oh no.png|When exiting an out of control elevator, run, don't stroll. LBE5 Dead Petunia.png|This is not what they mean by break up. don't yank my chain 3.PNG|Logs don't just randomly float in rivers. S3E18 Mimedie.png|Mime apple. STV1E2.1 Toothy's death.png|Who wants Toothy-flavoured face cake? LBE5 Handy's death.png|When riding on a ride, make sure there aren't any hazards around. SFKY 15.PNG|Ever wrapping your whole body around it won't save you. Half Handy.PNG|Why glass and rollercoasters don't mix. Deathofsniffles.png|Don't trust the crazy. Tablecrush.png|Is this a crushed death or a sliced death? Halfskunk.png|The fin's stronger than the look out window. Flakysplit.png|Apparently Flaky's the only one that does not lose her bones when slice in half. Sweetdeath.png|One of the many inconsistent deaths in this ridiculous show, one of them being stairs slicing your body. Nuttysplit.png|Unless you're the Hulk, please don't try to hold up a bridge with your bare hands. Hfgtgghgy.png|Lumpy's magic act continues. S4E3 Buns of Steal 7.png|Giggles sliced in half by Lifty. File:HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_9.png|Never mind Cuddles at least kept his skull. Filmsliced.png|CUT! Wrong movie. S4E3 Buns of Steal 15.png|Every man cringed at the sight of this. Armsgoof.png|Mime mustn't be very strong. He's more used to carrying invisible objects (or thin air). Ouch.png|One thing... Flakyggg.png|...leads to another. Icecubecuddles.png|The way Splendid makes ice cubes. Hulahoops2.png|Do the hula. Hurdle2.png|The result of not tying your shoelaces at the games. S3E17 Giggles' death.png|That's not how you play cards! Ejectfail.png|This ejector seat has a few bugs. Twoprongs.png|A Ferris wheel did this. Differentbloodcolors.png|Toothy meets his biggest fan. Happy Tree Friends Meat Me For Lunch.jpg|Lifty vs. deli slicer. Dangerouswindow.png|Cuddles vs. bus window. 22LIS.png|Cub split in half by Lumpy's antlers. 61LIS.png|Slides split his sides. Try saying that three times fast. HTF Moments - Flaky and Disco Bear 'snow' dead (S02 E51) 5.png|Flaky cubes. STV1E1.2 76.PNG|Splendid's laser vision cuts deep. STV1E1.2 97.PNG|Ice isn't nice. Slicedraccoons.png|Lifty and Shifty cut in half by a rope. S4E4 PP The Mole's death.png|Hey look he actually does have eyes. S3E14 Mime's death.png|Just when Mime thought he was being rescued. Shreddedbyfan.png|Cuddles meets his biggest fan. Tabledeath.png|Lumpy: "Now that the pilot is dead, I can use my electronics in peace." STV1E13.2 Disco Bear dead.png|Poor Disco Bear. S3E9 Takethatalienscum.png|How long was Sniffles prepared to stand still with his eyes closed before dying? S3E9 Mimeslice.png|A prime example of how fragile they are. S3E23 Wtf 028.png|Handy killed Santa on Christmas! S3E24 After the destruction.png|Sniffles and Flaky were sliced. Flaky's death.PNG|Flaky would rather cower in fear instead of going around the tree, or any place of the street. S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Injuried Cuddles.png|Is he okay? S3E7 Deadtunia.png|Giggles slices Petunia in half with a lightsaber. S3E14 Owch.png|Cuddles gets caught in an elevator. Cubsplosion.png|Cub is sliced to pieces by hula hoops. Killedsnake.png|Moose are a snake's natural predator. AHLL2.png|Want an apple? Here's one; Cuddles-flavored! BDYTYA_26.png|Very strong optic nerves. IC1.png|This is what happens when you take a cursed artifact from its natural habitat. WtoF4.png|If you blink, you will definitely miss this shot in the episode. WtoF2.png|One of the funniest blunders in HTF history! IF3zx.png|Hard hats save lives. IGaTOofY1.png|This is a magic act because the intestines are still in one piece. BF1.png|The banjo is part sword. EtheG2.png|Don't mess with Buddhist Monkey or his garden. EtheG1.png|We warned you. ASforSE3z.png|Rest in pieces Nutty. S1E5_Chopped_Up..png|Pop after falling into helicopter blades. WandD4.png|Handy loses his lower half. LitS2.png|Ain't that the truth. BD3z.png|Handy chopped by the hood of his truck. MintheC1.png|At least the balloons are OK. WARJ1.png|Watch where you're swinging your knife Flippy! ECEG2z.png|If his head was cut horizontally, why is there a verticle cut in his brain? IaJ2z.png|Handy is missing his ears. TaH2.png|Why you don't eat a lot before running away from a bear. S3E10 Flaky'sfaceissliced.png|Her face is infinite. STV1E13.3 Sliced arm.png|Chop, chop! Gowab storyboard 9.png|Instead she is crushed BJC Sliced cuddles.png|Easter is ruined! Bursting with Pain S3E17 Seconds before.png|This is what happens when you put a vacuum from "suck" to "blow" on someone. S3E17 Lammy and Truffles.png|That's right, video bombers appear inside you. S3E3 Qq.PNG|Lumpy is part balloon animal. Sea what found 4.png|Sadly, Russell is not. Vlcsnap-00001.png|Splendid's only on-screen death. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 23.png|A big dope cracks like an egg upon hitting the ground, while a tiny bird is unharmed. STV1E13.2 About to pop.png|Nutty gets a swelled head...literally. Fathead.png|Someone should have thought this through better. Popgoesthemole.png|His head bursts. STV1E1.2 Cuddles inflated.png|If someone gives you mouth-to-mouth, hope it isn't Splendid. Headsplat.png|What a crack-up! BoomBlood.jpg|His poor, poor eardrums. 100STS.png|Cub is combustible. Splatterwindow.png|Death by pear. STV1E13.2 Mime's death.png|What happens when you drink too much alcohol. S3E21 Lumpyisabouttodie.png|Sunlight is dangerous! 2ndTrails28.png|Sniffles agrees. Flakydown.png|Flaky's surprisingly not so bloody death. STV1E1.2 101.PNG|Fun Fact: These guys are very fragile. TCOD136.png|Char Sui upon messing with Buddhist Monkey. Toothsplosion.png|Toothy's body blowing up. SP_Toothy_organs.png|What's left of him. Splatter.png|Petunia's body breaks apart on impact with the car window. Expandingheads.png|Toothy's head pops. DeadmimeandDB.png|Along with Mime and Disco Bear. IMG_2217.png|Many characters are smashed against Splendid's breath. HAtoS1.png|Why you should chew your food before swallowing it. delete.png|Lumpy's about to blow! IaS1.png|The catch of the day... is not Handy. AYW3.png|Pop goes the deer mime! Poppedpop.png|He is called Pop. Gowab storyboard 13.png|Would have liked to see this. IGyouUmyS2.png|What happens when a mini-sub grows out of your nose. This.png|Getting splattered. Eye Scream Tooth.png|Toothy's famous death from Eye Candy. Nmnm.PNG|At least he got out of the house. S3E19 Acts 14.png|Forget eyes in the front, you need eyes at the back of your head to sense Flippy. Get it offa me!.PNG|What do eye sockets look like? Dszffggygy.png|There you go, folks. Eye sockets look like the insides of grapefruits. S3E10 Eyeshot!.PNG|A rare moment Flippy receives pain instead of giving it. S4E8 CP Petunia.png|Learn how to use slingshots. S3E11 Shifty's death.png|Eyes cold Shifty. Scissor Eyes.png|Now that's scary looking. Deathbycans.png|Aye aye "eye". Eyeow.png|Why telescopes are not a wise choice in snowball fights. Mrkrabseye.png|A result of helium intake. HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_10.png|Nutty wants Toothy's eye candy. Eyes-cold-lemonade-o.gif|Ewww... Rays2.png|Poor Cub. Eyestalks.png|Nutty somehow survives this. ClAct73.png|If this happened to any other character they would be dead. Straweye.png|Thanks Mole. STV1E13.2 Eye injury.png|Giggles' eyes get caught in a propeller. OW.png|Cringing so hard. Cryingblood.png|I'm blind! Cuddles'_eye_injury_2.png|Toothy was literally standing right next to Cuddles. This should've happened to Toothy! Giggles_with_a_broken_lightbulb.png|And yet the glass somehow ends up getting all over her face. S3E3 Topeye.png|Lumpy getting what he deserves. LBE1 Giggles' Injury 1.png|Dating Cro-Marmot has its problems. Lookbecomemain.png|Nutty's head becomes a beehive. S4E8 Surrender.png|Toothy has received so many eye injuries in the past that this one doesn't even bother him. SciSmM22.png|Sniffles is impaled in the eye. TCOD23.png|"You're fired!" LBE3 Dead Petunia.png|This is probably why Petunia started dating Handy. TCTofL38.png|This couldn't get any worse. TCTofL76.png|Yes it can. TCTofL94.png|Yuck, what did I step in? BasSmC6.png|Flaky's eye starts bulging. Eyefountain.png|Blood geyser. Eyeoftheneedle.png|Where the needle really hurts. S4E8 Camp Nutty without eyes.png|Now that's an eye s'more! I mean, eye sore. CK1.png|Four-eyes the Snow-skunk. GWS1.png|Russell needs a new eyepatch. ASforSE5.png|You just had to bring technology into the simple art of making a paper airplane? ASforSE6.png|That has to hurt. Gullvision.png|Scratch that, this must feel a lot worse. IaJ4.png|A guitar caused this. WW5.png|Why you shouldn't put your eye too close to the drain. ASforSE7.png|Squick! Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h53m17s91.png|Don't stare directly at the sun... SWiF3.png|...or you'll look like this. IGyouUmyS3.png|Lumpy's eye is useless now. IGyouUmyS4.png|This is what happens when your eye is disconnected from your optic nerve. Hike 7.jpg|How your eyes would look if snake venom was spat into them. S3E13 ABOAP57.png|An uncalled for tasing... S3E13 Lammy in Jail.png|...and its end result. Jockpop.gif|What a pun. S3E19 Mime's eye injury.png|Gross... AHN handyseye2.png|Poor Handy. HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 5.png|That apparently not disgusting to him. S3E2 The Blood Eye Handy.png|Cuddles' eyeball removal, courtesy of The Mole. COLOB 27.png|Ai, ai, ai, whoops, my bad, eye, eye, eye! Mousery.png|Never buy sharp ice cream cones. Wih optic nerves.png|Poor Flaky. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty gets his eye poke.jpeg|Why you should not break into a vending machine. STV1E1.2 26.PNG|Always check your snowballs. BBQSmK13.png|Poor Pop S3E17 Multipapercuts.png|Deep cuts... S3E17 Uh-oh.png|Did she forget about the suck/blow function? SWTW1.png|She had the chance to run. KitR3.png|Toothy wanted to see the film up close. Broken Teeth Toothchip.png|Don't worry Toothy, it only gets worse from here. S3E5_JD39.png|Didn't feel a thing. NBTT_29.PNG|Nutty can never show his face in public. AIT_toothfiling.png|His teeth are going to ache for hours after he's done. SPtoG2.png|In case you forgot, he broke his tooth in this episode. S2E14_Injuried_Handy.png|Glass replaces all of Handy's teeth. RD5.png|If she's alive she'll need to see an orthodontist. AIT_Cringe2.png|Ow, ow, ow. Razorteeth.png|Both Sniffles... S3E4_Chewing_glass.png|...and Nutty suffer the same injury. Spitouttooth.png|Some of Lumpy's teeth were knocked out of place from the fall. Rightinthejaw.png|Use bones to knock out some bones. AIT_Tooth_snap.png|Toothy just can't catch a break. HAtoS2.png|Ow! WW4.png|We've all done this at least once, just not to this degree. StheS3.png|Cub's tooth is knocked out of his face. Teethgone.png|Handy's teeth couldn't take anymore. Teeth.jpg|Floating teeth. Goof6.png|Teeth grating is ear grating. TTIM 12.png|Swing! Category:Image Galleries